Be my Pirate Queen
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Luffy wants Hancock understand that he never loves her. And so, he asked Nami help him by pretending to be his 'girlfriend'. Hancock later dare Luffy to kiss Nami, will Luffy and Nami do that? Characters may be OCC-ness. LuNami with slight of ZoRobin. Re-written on 6/9/2012.


**Be My Pirate Queen**

**Re-written on 6****/9/2012**

* * *

><p>Nami smiled to herself as she looked at the well-drawn map that she had just finished. She stretched her arms and let out an exhausted sigh. She had spent the whole day trying to finish on the map, and a nice bath will be great to loosen her stress right now. She walked out from the library as quiet as she could, so she won't awoke the others who are already asleep.<p>

She headed to the bathroom, and locked the door. Ever since the incident at Thriller Bark when she is being seen naked by the invisible perverted man, she had a habit to lock the door of the bathroom, even if she is just brushing her teeth. She was about to take off her shirt, when suddenly the door of the bathroom is being flew open.

"NAMI!"

"LUFFY! GET OUT OF HERE R.I.G.H.T N.O.W!" the usual hot-tempered orange head yelled angrily at her captain as she threw a shampoo bottle that hit right on his head. It took a few minutes to let her stupid captain to realize their situation before he start to blush like a red tomato.

"SORRY!" he apologized loudly and quickly ran away, leaving his navigator alone in the bathroom with her face blushed furiously.

Nami leaned against the door as she massaged her forehead. She HAD ENOUGH. Her captain MIGHT be an innocent guy, BUT, he HAD to change his habit of interrupting someone's privacy. She needs to give him a lesson about that, and also, he is going to be in a huge debt with her right now.

After fixing her clothes, the orangenette walked out from the bathroom and saw her captain is leaning against the wall and playing with his precious straw hat. She folded her arms together as she glared at the devil fruit user strictly.

"What do you want, Luffy? Do you want to borrow money from me?" she asked. The raven head turned around and looked at her; he flashed his infamous toothy smile.

"Nope! It's something…" out of sudden, his tone start to grow seriously as Nami raised her eyebrow in curious. "Uhm… about… Hancock…" Luffy muttered. Nami immediately looked away. She doesn't know why, but she really hates to hear the name of the pirate empress. Ah… perhaps that's because their first encounter is not-so-great.

Well… ever since the pirate empress arrived on their ship a few days ago, it seemed like Boa Hancock had consider Nami as her rival of love since Luffy kept on clinging around his navigator.

"What about your girlfriend and why will you come for me?" she asked, trying to look like she doesn't care, EVEN A BIT, about the relationship between her captain and the Shichibukai.

"Well… I don't have any interest at her, and I felt kind of really annoyed as she always follows me around… almost like a stalker… so…"

"So…?" Nami raised her eyebrow once again. For some sort of reasons, she kind of felt that her captain might asked her to do something that might bring dangers to her life.

"So, will you help me? By pretending to be my lover?" He asked in the serious tone once again. Silent start to fill the hall, until the orangenette realized what Luffy had just asked her to do.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. "NO WAY! SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Nami refused to help him as she start to shiver at the thought of the pirate empress who had the killing aura spread around her.

Luffy flashed a sad and cute puppy face to her. Nami had to turn around from looking at her captain. She doesn't know why, but the puppy look of his could always make her soften her heart.

"Please, Nami." Luffy continued to beg.

"Ugh… why don't you choose Robin instead?" she asked, rubbing her throbbing forehead.

"Are you serious?" Luffy looked at her as if she is stupid. "Zoro might cut my throat off if I ever asked Robin to do so."

"True… true…" Nami agreed as she nodded her head. That was when she finally caught what Luffy had just said.

"Hold on. How do you know about their relationship?" she looked at him in surprise. Nami is the only one who knew the relationship between her two crew-mates, she don't think any of her crewmembers will notice it, since the two are well-experience when it came to hiding their feelings (which is the reason why it took 2 years for them to confess that they actually loved each other.)

"Uhm… I… kind of caught them having tongue-kiss one night…?"

The orange head felt her eyebrow twitched. Ahh… how many times she had to remind them the lovebirds if they want to make-out, THEY SHOULD DO IT IN THE ROOM! (AND NOT ON HER BED!)

"But why me? Can't you just straightly tell her?"

"I can't just go and hurt her feelings, right? You do know how madly she is in love with me… and because of me, she caught a love-sickness." Luffy said with hints of sadness in his tone. Nami felt her heart sort of softened at his words. Luffy… he is still the caring and warm-hearted idiot she knew… but-

"I still refuse to help you."

"Aww… come on, Nami! Pretty, pretty please, Nami?" Luffy whined again with his puppy look. Nami closed her eyes when Luffy stood in front of her, his innocent and chibi eyes looked at her.

_Don't look at him… don't look at him…_

Nami kept telling herself, however, in the end, she still can't be helped as her eyes looked straight into his.

"FINE! But you're going to be in debt with me!" Nami flicked his forehead as she said, giving him a glare.

"You're going to own me for 400, 000, 000 belis and adding the debt of almost saw me nake-"

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"SHUT UP!" Nami snapped before she goes on her counting. "It's going to be a 2000,000,000 bellis in total!"

Luffy sweat-dropped. Ah… his navigator is as greedy as usual…

"Well, that's all, we will start on tomorrow then…" Nami muttered as she walked past him. It took a few minutes for Luffy to realize their situation and a huge grin spread on his face as he pulled Nami into a teddy bear hug.

"Thank you so, so, much, Nami!" he exclaimed and the orange head start to blush into different shed of red.

"D-don't touch me! I'm going to indebt your debt!" she yelled as she pulled away from his embrace. Luffy chuckled lightly. Although his navigator is as greedy as ever, but her kindness had never changed.

"Shishishishi, I will clear off my debt once I become the Pirate King!" Luffy start to whistle happily as he walked towards the men's quarter before he suddenly stopped.

"Oh, and Nami,"

Chocolate brown orbs looked at him in curious before he kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"Goodnight." He whispered into her ear before he leaves the blushing girl alone.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the crew was having breakfast together as usual. Nami is about to sit down when Luffy came next to her, taking the seat beside her.<p>

"Are you ready?" Luffy asked as he grinned in excited to her. For some sort of reasons, he is very excited to see how the crew might react

Nami looked at him as he squeezed her hand; his eyes looked into her chocolate brow orbs deeply. The orange head slowly nodded her head in nervous.

Luffy patted her head gently, and Nami caught Hancock glaring at her with the look of dead. She could only wish that her luck is on her side today so she won't be murdered by the pirate empress…

"Ano, minna," Luffy suddenly said through the usual noisy crew, All of them turned their head to look at their captain, who had a serious look on his face. Luffy glanced at Nami once last time as he stood up. "I need to announce something very important right now." He said, as Nami looked at the floor. Oh, how she wish she could dig a hole right now and hide in it.

"Nami and I are going out." The noisy dining room turned silent immediately. Nami's face is steaming red as most of the crew-members gawked, their jaws hit the ground as they looked at the captain and navigator in disbelief.

"WHAT?!" the crew yelled in unison, except for Robin who giggled. She had always thought that the captain and navigator have feelings for each other, but they were just too dense and can't realize it.

"T-that can't be true!" Hancock yelled outraged as she pointed her finger at Nami. "When did you confessed to this bitch, Luffy?!"

Luffy glared at her in anger, he did not like it when Hancock called Nami as a bitch. He wanted to yell at her back, but Nami pulled his arm, showing him a look that told him that she's okay.

"Yesterday, when Nami was in the bathroom." Luffy said as Nami felt her face start to heat up once again. Hancock stood on her place in shock; she felt her heart had just broken into so many pieces.

The snake princess bites her lips in anger. "I still won't believe it! We have spent two years together! And how come you won't like me? I'm so much beautiful than her!" Luffy flashed an innocent smile to her that make the pirate empress's heart start to beat fast.

"Well, Hammock, you don't understand me. I've admire Nami ever since our first encounter. I just never show it out." Luffy said casually.

Hancock balled her fists in anger, she still won't give up. She looked at Nami as she pointed her finger at her.

"Then, prove it! Luffy, you've to kiss the bitch to prove the truth to me!" she yelled. Nami is taken back by her words, and was about to refuse when Luffy smirked.

"Why not? She's my girlfriend after all." Luffy turned around as he faced Nami. He cupped her face, slowly and gently, he pressed his lips against hers.

Hancock's eyes were widened in shock, her lips trembled and she don't know how to react. The others were surprised as well.

Nami slowly wrapped her arms around Luffy's neck as she replying his kiss. Luffy slowly released his hands and wrapped them tightly around her hips, pulling them closer. Both of them felt like they were on heaven. It was like there were only the two of them, and they could only see each other. They don't care about the shocked looks given by the crew or Hancock, they just can't stop the kiss.

It was after a few minutes, they stopped kissing as they start to panted hardly. Luffy ran his fingers through Nami's orange bright long locks as he smiled lovingly to her.

"I-I guess it's true…" Hancock muttered out, hints of sadness in her tone. She felt really broken, and was about to walk out from the dining room when someone grabbed her hand.

"Hancock, I know that you loved me, but I love me, more than a crewmate, and she mean everything to me in my life. Nothing can change my love for her, not even you." Luffy said. He felt bad for making Hancock heart broken. She was as precious as any of his nakamas, but sadly, he can't find himself replying her feelings and he doesn't want her to make her hope any higher.

Hancock felt broken, pain and sad, bit with Luffy telling her his true feelings, it made her felt a bit better.

"I know, I'm sorry that I'm always over-reacting I guess… as long as you two are happily together, I'll be happy for you as well... but, that doesn't mean I've given up for you, Luffy. I'll always had a place for you in my heart." She said as she pulled her hand away from Luffy, and made her way to the outside.

Luffy grinned happily. He was glad that Hancock's love-sickness didn't re-acted anymore. At least he could stop worrying that she would dead just because he had rejected her. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his left shoulder. He turned around and saw Nami blushing cutely as ever as she looked at him.

"Uhm… what you told Hancock about me… i-is that really true…?" she asked as she twiddling with her fingers nervously. She really hoped that she won't get an answer like 'Nah, it's a joke'.

Any much to her surprise, Luffy pulled her into a loving embrace as he messed with her hair. "Of course it's true!" he grinned happily as ever before his eyes make contact with hers.

"So will you promise to be my Pirate Queen when I became the Pirate King?"

Nami giggled as she pinched his rubbery cheek loving. "How can I reject you? I'll be the richest woman in the world by then!"

**-The End-**

**Uhm, hi guys! How do you think about my first LuNami? Bad? Suck? Or good? Please review for it!**


End file.
